The President's History Lesson
by rhiannamcmahon
Summary: An episode addition to "And Surely its to their credit..."


The President's History Lesson  
  
by: Rhiannon  
  
Disclaimer: ain't mine; never claimed it as such...  
  
notes: This was just floating around in my brain after Weds.' episode, "Surely It's To Their Credit..." It has nothing to do with the other story I'm working on...  
  
Jed lay in his bed, his arms covering his face. He couldn't believe this was happening to him... Of all nights to say something that stupid, he had to choose tonight... And now, instead of reaping the benefits of his wife's superb choice of ... special garments, he was listening to her lecture him...  
  
"In 1879, Belva Lockwood was the first woman to argue a case in front of the Supreme Court. She was practicing law decades before women would be given the right to vote."  
  
Jed squeezed his eyes shut, trying to zone out the history lesson... He shook his head, if this wasn't poetic justice he didn't know what was.  
  
All he wanted was to have sex with his wife... After fourteen weeks of, "No, Jed," and "Stop that!" She had finally given him the official okay ... and to top it off, she was just as hot for him as he was for her...  
  
Until he pissed her off, that is...  
  
"Do you know who the first woman to be a professional chemist was?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure I will as soon as I finish this sentence."  
  
"Aren't you a smart man," Abbey remarked dryly. "Her name was Ellen Swallow Richards, Jed."  
  
"Whoopdy-do for her." Jed lifted his arms from his face and looked at his wife. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing him with her arms crossed in front of her. She had on a pair of his sweat pants and one of his Notre Dame t-shirts... and she wore them just to drive him up the wall. "Can we have sex now ... please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"No."  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"You should have kept your big mouth shut," Abbey replied, matter of factly.  
  
"It's been fourteen *weeks*, Abbey." Jed moaned. "Fourteen weeks..."  
  
"I'm aware of that." Abbey looked down at him. "You survived fourteen weeks without it, you'll survive a while longer."  
  
Jed let his arms fall back across his face, "I wouldn't count on it."  
  
Abbey shook her head, "Did you know that out of all the statues that are dedicated to historical figures in this country, only fifty of them are dedicated to women?"  
  
"No," Jed replied. "I didn't."  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
Jed covered his face with a pillow.  
  
"Do you know the name of the woman who discovered a comet in 1847?"  
  
"I could care less..." came Jed's muffled reply.  
  
"Mariah Mitchell."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Abbey reached over and turned out the light, "You do know that you'll be hearing this for the next day or so, correct?"  
  
From under his pillow, Jed nodded, "Yeah ... kinda figured that one out on my own."  
  
"And until I feel you've suffered enough or you make amends, there will be nothing ... creative going on in this bedroom." Abbey continued.  
  
Jed groaned... He was going to have to find a way to make this up to her...  
  
Abbey grinned, "Do you know who the first woman to be admitted to the Academy of Arts and Science was?" She crawled under the covers with him.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"It was Mariah Mitchell." Abbey replied. She lifted the pillow from his face, "What else did she do?"  
  
Jed paused for a moment, he had to get this right, "She discovered a comet."  
  
"In what year?"  
  
"1847."  
  
Abbey curled up next to him, "Very good."  
  
"Thank you." Jed replied, sarcastically. "I'd rather have you say that about something else, though."  
  
"I'm sure you would." Abbey shot back. "Now, go to sleep."  
  
"Abbey-"  
  
"Jed."  
  
"Oh, fine." Jed responded, letting an arm drape across her frame. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Abbey."  
  
Abbey molded her body against her husband's, "I know you are."  
  
"I'll make it up to you."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
"And not just because I know it's the only way I'm going to ever have sex again."  
  
"I know that too." Abbey replied. "Go to sleep."  
  
Jed kissed the top of her head, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, now go to sleep."  
  
Jed shook his head, "I knew I should have pushed for closing the curtains and doing it right there in the Oval Office before I had the chance to do anything stupid."  
  
Abbey sighed, "Babe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
Jed tightened his grip on her, "Okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
